Configuring software applications can be a difficult task. The difficulty in configuring such systems grows in complexity as the size of the software application increases. An example of a complex software application to configure is an enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) application. Efforts to configure such applications often involve a large number of employees and even consultants. These efforts may string out over many months, and even multiple years. Further, modifying a large software application configuration or upgrading such an application can, depending on the size of the configuration modification project or scope of the application upgrade, may involve equal amounts of time and cost as an initial implementation.
In many organizations utilizing ERP applications, more than one ERP application may be implemented. This may be due to migration from one ERP platform to another, mergers and acquisitions of other organizations, or other reasons. In such instances when configuring multiple ERP applications, the complex issues related thereto are at least doubled. Each software application is configured separately.